


Four Things for His Birthday: Midorima Shintarou

by NamiAiko93



Series: Four Things for His Birthday [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAiko93/pseuds/NamiAiko93
Summary: Un día especial, en el cual cierto sereno y gruñón hombre, recibe las atenciones de su talón de Aquiles.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Four Things for His Birthday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554997





	1. Four Things For His Birthday: A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha de entrega: 07/07/2018
> 
> El mismo concepto que lo primero, sólo que aquí varía su canción. La que usé fue esta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aQDOUbErNg
> 
> Ame mucho hacer este escrito porque, básicamente me metí mucho con él, ser gruñón y amargado tiene sus beneficios. Aunque el final del mismo fue una ternura, más que nada porque era algo lo cual no se espera. Debo, en serio, tratar de volver a este tipo de proyectos porque ha sido lo más creativo que he podido hacer hasta ahora.

El día especial de su idiota está cerca, y ya planeó lo que pensaba hacer con el aludido, su fiesta con los chicos sería en la noche del día 7 y la anterior será muy bien recibida por esa arquitecto cuando no más quiera lucirle algo a tal imbécil porque se lo tiene bien merecido. Debe agradecerle muy bien a Mitsuki el que haya dejado cubrirle un par de guardias porque el doctor Midorima Shintarou estaría libre los tres días, e incluso, el más importante de todos para que Aiko de Shintarou pueda hacer todo con tal de complacer a su tan amado esposo.

Ahora… ¿por qué la condenada mujer se veía tan entusiasmada con todo esto?

Pues… parece ser que uno de los más grandes en la generación de los Milagros no cambia con el pasar de los años, por lo que, seguramente, termine dejándolo en vergüenza más de una vez, y como la señorita tampoco cambia y disfruta joderlo cuando está todo apenado y muy irritado, pues… va siendo hora de que se vaya a jugar, ¿o no?

Todo está puesto en la mesa y pensaba comenzar con su mala jugarreta el día 4 donde pensaba dejarle sus primeros dos pre-regalos.

Ya quiere saber qué expresiones pasaran por ese irritante rostro.

~o~

El hecho de que su esposo esté libre no quiere decir que ella igual, al contrario, debía ir a una muy importante reunión para finiquitar lo que sería una de sus mayores obras de artes, y el esposo aprueba eso porque sabe que su señora tiene noches durmiéndose casi a las cuatro de la mañana, y levantándose tres horas para despedirlo a él e atenderlo antes de cumplir con sus deberes de salvar vidas.

Sin embargo, eso no quita que irá a darle mucho amor porque dicho idiota siempre se lo tiene merecido, cuando tiene las bolas de decir que está dándole de más porque no tiene oportunidad de ser tan atento como suele serlo con su persona. Ella se lo reprocha en sentido de que no puede preocuparse por ello puesto que siempre termina más agotado en todo esto de trabajar, por eso, quiere darle al menos un poco de cariño para que sepa sobre su gran cuidado.

Pero ya eso es un tema que bien se puede discutir luego, en lo mientras, Aiko siempre alistaba todo para que éste comiera muy bien, y conociéndolo, lo primero que va a buscar café, como el niño no es casi gruñón para empezar su día la cafeína es fundamental en su organismo, después dice que se terminará muriendo por meterle ese dichoso líquido a su cuerpo, y dele por ahí; luego le ubicó su periódico, viejo debía ser a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué lo dices? Cuando está comiendo sus tostadas Shintarou de una vez se va a la sección del horóscopo para saber qué le depara su día, maniático debía ser; mermelada de durazno, jugo de manzana, unos huevos sancochados –el idiota no le gusta revuelto–, tostadas y su fruta picada.

Sin embargo, va faltando el factor sorpresa…

Dando saltitos de felicidad fue hasta su cartera para sacar un sobre de color verde manzana, el cual puso recostada de su taza de café para no sin antes implantarle un lindo beso en su respectivo sellado, esperemos que sea de su agrado una vez decida leerla. Miró la hora y ya iban a ser las ocho de la mañana, es mejor que vaya agarrando camino hasta su oficina para poder repasar todo, además, que va siendo bueno no ser encontrada por ese dormilón sino le daría ternura de la buena y va a auto-decidir tomarse el día libre.

Cuando se supone que ese pase está reservado para el día de su cumpleaños.

Buscó las llaves de su camioneta, sus carpetas e planos, en conjunto con su bolso de ejecutivo color negro para así irse de la casa. Siendo ya las nueve y media, se pudo ver a cierto verdoso caminar sin rumbo alguno como si estuviera en busca de alguien, todos sabemos su identidad, pero cuando pudo más o menos visualizar la pizarras que ellos fijaron cerca de la cocina, decía en el cuadrito que estipula jueves:

_“Mami está trabajando, nos vemos en la noche Shin-chan”_

Esa mujer… ¿cómo es que está casado con ella a estas alturas? En fin, parece que deberá hacerse el desayuno porque no debió haber tenido tiempo si se levantó tarde. Más le vale no haberse creído eso. Al no más llegar al comedor, se encontró con la sorpresa de que todo estaba servido para que pudiera desayunar, ¿lo gracioso? La condenada ya calculó muy bien la hora en que se levanta porque la calentura en la comida sigue notándose a simple vista. Ya hasta da miedo la condenada.

Yéndose hasta la mesa, al no más sentarse, que tenía pensando tomar la taza de café, pudo encontrarse con una pequeña carta que está seguro y es de ella, su letra ya se le hace inconfundible a estas alturas; tomó el sobre para ver que hasta lo selló con la marca de sus labios, es una loca de eso ya no existe ninguna duda, y lo abrió sin mucho cuidado para sacar su carta, era de dos páginas, ¿quién sabe lo que piensa decirle? Mientras leía, comenzó a comer con mucha tranquilidad, empezando por las fruta ya que éstas pintaban muy frescas, sin embargo, tuvo que tomar un poco de agua ya que, terminó ahogándose con cierto comentario del cobalto a quien por lo visto no le hace falta tener pelos en la lengua como para decir o hacer “insinuaciones sexuales”, pero no, ella no hablaba de eso, sino de sus primeras citas… qué por cierto, ¿por qué las consigue graciosas?

_“… Mal que no estaré en casa para ver tus lindas expresiones, pero mientras estoy escribiendo esto, no puedo evitar pensar en nuestra primera cita, que por cierto, ¿me creerías si te digo que aún recuerdo cuando llegaste al cine con ese sapo demasiado feo? Menos mal era de cerámica porque si no ni loca te toco las manos. Aún me sigue dando asco pese a que decías sobre tu amuleto de la buena suerte y entre otras cosas a las cuales yo sólo negaba porque me cuestionaba ¿cómo es que me llegué a interesar en ti? …”_

_“… ¿Recuerdas la vez en que terminaste completamente sonrojado porque no podías verme en ropa interior? Inevitablemente no puedo dejar de compararte al cómo eres ahorita, es impresionante que sólo te tomará dos meses hacerlo, aunque arruina por completo mi diversión ya que, tristemente, no podrá andar por la casa sólo con la camisa de mi esposo puesta para que éste termine avergonzado. Eso y el simple hecho de que ya parece costumbre que veas pornografía cuando duramos más de dos semanas sin tener relaciones sexuales, tranquilo no me di cuenta que debajo de tus camisas de gabardina, ésas que son únicamente usadas para el trabajo, tienes escondida una colección recibida por Takao; y no me vengas a decir que no lo has hecho porque conozco muy bien al gruñón con el que ando casada…”_

Ante tal acotación, Shintarou inmediatamente escupió toda su taza de café, genial ahora deberá limpiar el desastre que está haciendo; sus mejillas terminaron violentamente sonrojada y tocía de forma constante cuando se acomodaba los lentes en el puente de su nariz. ¿Cómo supo ella que aún seguía conservando esa colección? No es que esté admitiendo abiertamente la anécdota que está contando, bueno… sólo un cinco por cierto es cierto, todos sabemos que es más, pero no lo dirá tan a la ligera como cierto idiota de orbes azules quien sí lo dice y admite el que práctica casi el kamasutra, ahí el verdoso es bien discreto y ni a su mujer se lo refleja, por eso ella se la pasa tomándole el pelo.

Como no es sincero.

Dejó el chiste a un lado, y comenzó a hablar lo bien que se siente estar con él, incluso tuvo la inmensa oportunidad de conocer más sobre los sentimientos que tiene hacia su persona, ahora entiende porque Akashi no quería soltarla, puede que Aiko joda mucho y tenga un carácter bastante fuerte, pero suele ser un amor cuando cuida de alguien que realmente le gusta, y él no era la excepción.

_“… así me digas muchas veces que soy un caso perdido, y de la cual, no eres merecedor de tan inmenso amor, déjame contarte algo mi querido tonto; te lo tienes mucho más que merecido, ¿por qué? Por cómo eres… Shintarou algo que yo siempre recuerdo es el día de nuestra boda, ¿te dije que amo tu sonrisa? Es hermosa, y ese día, te veías tan radiante porque parecías aliviado de que tuviera mis ojos puestos en ti, incluso, horas antes de casarnos, le había preguntado a Takao si aún seguías ahí, tenía miedo para ése entonces que por alguna circunstancias no llegarías ya sea porque esto era demasiado o tal vez… no querías que fuera algo tan… público, y me alegra mucho que no lo hicieras…”_

_“… ¿te cuento un pequeño secreto…? Te tengo una muy linda sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, pero no te pienso decir nada porque si no arruinaría mi propia diversión, me pregunto si te emocionarás o andarás irritado porque estoy con mis ocurrencias nuevamente, pero es que… no puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de mi Shin-chan, quiero darle todo lo que él se merece, y aunque me salgas con tu idiotez de que por cuestiones de trabajo no eres capaz de darme lo mismo, pues te voy a dar una triste noticia señor testarudo. Sí lo haces, y de sobremanera porque entonces… ¿quién es el que siempre se la pasa regañándome cuando no me quiero ir a dormir temprano?...”_

Es que la niña nunca lo escucha cuando la manda a dormir, según ella “no se le puede cortar la inspiración cuando está haciendo arte” y tiene toda la razón, no por nada es muy solicitada en la ciudad, y no, tampoco va en plan de presumirla, sino que su dedicación y amor al trabajo le ha otorgado una reputación bastante respetable, pero papi Shin-chan igual termina preocupándose porque al siguiente día vuelve a la vida echa una mierda, y buscando café por la vida, en eso también la regaña porque en vez de tomar agua y regresar a la cama, ella hace todo lo contrario.

Lidia con una niña…

Las últimas líneas eran de felicitaciones y que espera tenga un lindo día, también se disculpó por no estar con él hoy, pero debía ir a una reunión muy importante de la cual le ha estado hablando hace más de una semana, esperando con ello traerle buenas noticias al no más volver, en lo mientras…

_“…Pórtate bien, y no andes de calenturiento con tu porno porque yo no voy a andar dándote piernitas por la noche, además, si llegas a manchar las sabanas de semen tú tendrás que lavarlas solitos mi querido Shin-chan…”_

_“…con amor, tu caso perdido alias Aiko Midorima…”_

Menos mal que está consciente de que es un completo caso perdido porque, sinceramente, y no se cansará de repetirlo, a veces se cuestiona el cómo carajo se terminó casando con una loca como ella.


	2. Fout Things for His Birthday: A Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo ya está señalada en el anterior

Menos mal que hoy podía trabajar desde su casa, porque tendría la oportunidad de joder a su querido esposito al no más hacerle una pequeña jugarreta esta mañana antes de levantarse.

Lo bueno de que Shintarou tenga problemas de sueños, porque cubre muchos turnos de noche, es que no puede lograr despertarse temprano, lo máximo que ella es a eso de las diez de la mañana y ya es demasiado, cuando se levanta a las once, le echa soberano regaño porque… “según él” es malo que duerma más de diez horas, Aiko le hace al oído sordo a eso por lo que asiente como niña que “hace caso a su papi” cuando la verdad le vale cuatro mil rábanos lo que ese idiota de verde piense al respecto.

En fin… volviendo al tema importante, ella se levantó como toda buena ama de casa a las ocho de la mañana e hizo desayuno para ella sola porque al no más pisar las nueve y diez supo que su estúpido marido no se despertaría sino hasta la diez, y no falló en ese tiro, antes de que tal suceso ocurriera, tomó el teléfono de su esposo y lo configuró de tal manera que tuviese un nuevo tono de mensaje. Él odia que se metan con su teléfono, pero como a ella de verdad le vale gorro todo con tal de joderlo, hace hasta lo imposible.

Y mentira no era…

Pero no le puso un tono cualquiera, o no, para seguirlo haciendo sentir especial en su pre-cumpleaños, le puso uno de los tonos que si bien le recuerda a la problemática persona con la que está casado, hay ciertos cuentos que le llegaron por su máximo confidente así que cuando no más lo vea en la noche tendrá muchos problemas. Pues bien, hoy era su “fiesta de hombres pre-cumpleaños” o como le dice Aiko: “excusa barata para reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros de clases antes de ser monopolizado por su esposa”, sigue sin entender el por qué coño dice eso sí se iban a reunir de todas maneras.

En fin, comenzando con el show, él se fue a las once, según le dijo estarían en la cancha publica que está como a cuatro cuadras de su casa, por eso tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje bastante significativo a su idiota para darse cuenta que de seguro en él le dirá el cómo carajo le hizo para cambiarle su tono sin que se diera cuenta.

Sabiendo que él sólo quiere sonidos suaves y no tan escandalosos…

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lips got my head spinnin’ around  
After a drink or two I was putty in your hands  
I don’t know if I have the strength to stand_

Dicho sonido comenzó a llamar la atención cuando todos los miembros de la tan conocida, y ya antes vista, generación de los milagros, tomaban un pequeño descanso luego de tener su primer receso; cierto hombres de orbes verde ya estaba con su vena en frente porque recuerda no haber puesto dicho tono, y está consciente, que cierta mujer la cual dice “amarlo” tiene algo que ver con todo esto, pareciera que tuviera tatuado en su frente “maldad pura”, y aprovechando que Akashi está aquí…

—Akashi… ¿cómo es que pudiste soportar a Aiko por seis años? —cuestionaba irritado buscando su teléfono a ver de quien era el mensaje.

Oh hablando del diablo vestido en Prada, se está asomando con un mensaje un peculiar, pensó que se trataría algo sobre el almuerzo o que si podía traerle X cosas, pero no, resultó ser todo lo contrario, y pareciera que le hubiese leído la mente cuando cuestionaba al ex novio de la señorita el cómo carajo se la aguanta.

_“Si estás con Sei-chan, entonces, estoy segura que debes andar preguntándole el cómo es que pudo lidiar con una problemática como yo por tantos años._

_Déjame y te contesto…_

_Así sea una problemática de primera, tú me amas, te gusto de esa forma, o es que… ¿simplemente porque proporciono un increíble sexo intenso estás conmigo? Si es así, mal por ti, porque yo sí te amo y mucho, Shin-chan; además, aún no acabo de molestarte antes de tu cumpleaños, por lo que deberás soportarme con toda la paciencia del mundo. Te amo.”._

En serio… ¿cómo es que sigue con ella? Simplemente leía eso y le daba toda clase de migraña, sabiéndose que estando en la casa se vuelve peor, aunque no evita que sea dulce son su persona, de todas formas sigue siendo un… caso bastante difícil de descifrar; dejando de nuevo el teléfono en su lugar, tomaba su botella de agua para beber un poco, luego de eso agarraba una toalla color verde para limpiarse un poco la cara una vez que se conseguía retirar los lentes.

—Ella puede que tenga una personalidad volátil, pero es muy atenta, ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas, sin embargo, sabe quererte a su manera, Shintarou sólo debes saber cómo lidiar con ello, pero si fuiste capaz de casarte con Aiko, es porque ya tienes la manera de hacerlo. Sólo déjala ser.

—De seguro la desgraciada es muy buena en la cama por eso Midorima no la deja —acotaba cierto negro que se consigue meter con el cobalto así no esté presente.

Sin embargo, los efectos fueron contrarios, porque cierto verdoso tocía con un rubor bastante ligero puesto que, ésa en sí no era la razón por la cual se casó con ella, no obstante, admite abiertamente –y escondido de los demás– que sí, la muy mendiga sabe complacerlo muy bien en la cama, sólo que ESO no debe ser dicho de manera pública, no es como que lo quiera presumir con dicho putito cuando no más decide acabar con su mujer haciendo el Kamasutra.

—No todos somos como tú que te encanta andar pensando en sexo las veinticuatro horas del día, Aomine; Aiko tiene sus virtudes pese a que jode demasiado.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —intervino Akashi sin dudarlo—, la princesa no sólo se limita a la complacencia sexual, sino que también, es dedicada y cariñosa con quien está dominando su corazón, por lo que no vengas a tacharla de maldad pura sólo porque se mete contigo ya es otra cosa. Pero del resto, no es mala con más nadie a menos que sean merecedores de ello.

Bien, por lo menos el amor no fue tan ciego, sin embargo, le parece increíble que diga como si nada el que Aiko sea capaz de ser mala con quien se lo merezca, él nunca le hace nada –mentira– e igualito se mete con él, claro como a los dos les gusta la condenada mujer no lo admiten abiertamente, y sí, pese a que Akashi respeta que es casada, él aún la ama y el afecto es el mismo, pero ahora Midorima predomina más del 80% en su corazón.

Sin embargo… va a tener que buscar paciencia donde no tiene, faltan menos de doce horas para su cumpleaños y la muy desgraciada ya está haciendo su jugada.


	3. Four Things for His Birthday: A Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un gesto el cual siempre le ha gustado, hizo que sus celos despertaran en él, sin embargo, y sin darse cuenta de ello, dicha señorita le confiesa como se siente profundamente hacía él.

Esa noche, llegó como si nada, pero estaba un poco molesto con ella; aunque eso a veces se le pasaba porque esa mujer siempre lo trataba bien, y nunca perdía la oportunidad para demostrárselo. Al no más llegar, de una vez lo sentó en la mesa para que comieran, con ello, pudieron conversar un poco sobre su día, le comentó que Ahomine la estuvo jodiendo sin estar presente, y ella sólo lo ignoro, agregándole que está falto de golpes porque como no le para bolas ya que está ocupada en otras cosas…

Luego le contó que Akashi tiene muchas ganas de verla, y le mandará un mensaje diciéndole cuándo puede encontrarse, ahí fue cuando sintió un poco de celos, es increíble que sea capaz de tenerlos, pero le molestaba que todavía –y a estas alturas– tuviese un ligero sentimiento encontrado cada vez que el nombre de Akashi Seijuurou sale a relucir, y… ¿por qué lo decía? Esa señorita sonreía toda boba, como una niña chiquita, mostraba señales de entusiasmos que rara vez lo hace con él, evitando no sentir molestias por ello.

No dudó en reflejárselo, cuando se excusaba repentinamente para dejar los cubiertos en la mesa, levantarse de su silla e tomar camino hasta la habitación, de seguro un baño lo tranquilizaría, sin embargo…

—A Shin-chan siempre le gusto esa sonrisa, ¿verdad? —comentaba con el mismo gesto al levantarse de su asiento.

—Siempre me molesto que sólo la mostrarás cuando hablabas de Akashi… —miraba a un lado un poco irritado.

Volviendo a mostrar ese dichoso gesto, al conseguir estar de pie frente a él, lo abrazaba de su espalda para recostar un poco sus senos en él, acto que lo inquietó un poco y creó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo, se mantenía inmutable a lo que sea que esté intentando hacer.

—Shin-chan sabes que a ti es a quien amo… —confesaba recostando su mejilla en su espalda.

—Lo sé… y te lo agradezco —tomaba su mano para besársela—, yo… no estoy molesto por lo que hiciste en la tarde, igual aprecio mucho todas tus atenciones.

—Quiero que mi esposo se sienta especial, es todo —susurraba muy bajo para abrazarse más a él.

“Y lo estás haciendo muy bien” sonreía al pensar eso para repartir besos por su mano, acción que enrojeció aún más a dicho arquitecto quien lo veía toda bobita, tal gesto lo sorprendió y no evitó enrojecerse aún más cuando le daba dicha expresión. Uno de los que más adoraba ver en ella, por eso cuando se los daba, no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad de darle más afecto para mantenerlo implantado en su rostro. Por eso se soltaba de su agarre para así girarse en su sentido y de esa manera, encerrarla en sus brazos, escuchando durante el proceso una muy boba risa.

Akashi tiene razón cuando dice que actúa como niña pequeña con la persona que tanto ama.

—Mi Shin-chan es tan lindo cuando está celoso… —ronroneaba escondiéndose en su pecho.

—No lo estaba.

—Indirectamente lo estás, pero así te amo —afirmó besando su pecho para verlo—, ¿me dejas bañarme contigo?

—Sólo si no terminamos teniendo sexo…

—No te prometo mucho, me fastidio que anoche estuvieras aplicándote la manuela cuando estaba a tu lado —acotaba como si nada al verlo con atención.

Y dele de nuevo con la vergüenza, pensaba que estaba dormida. Además, ¿cómo carajo quiere que se mantenga calmado cuando a la mendiga le gusta andar desnuda por la casa al no más estar recién bañada? Es hombre o es que acaso se le olvida eso…

Definitivamente se ha tomado como esposa a la peor de todas las mujeres.


	4. Four Things for his Birthday: A gift and a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mejor regalo que le pudo otorgar, se volvió una bendición la cual jamás se imaginó que pudiese llegar.

Le dijo a Aiko que no quería fiesta, y ella hace todo lo contrario, en la mañana pasó un día muy tranquilo, y no, la señorita no quiso tener sexo con él por lo que pasaron la noche viendo películas, todas las que ese cuatro ojos quisiera. En la mañana despertó, y eso fue felicitaciones por todos lados, abrazos, besos, cantitos de su esposa y muchos regalos; no esperaba cosas muy finas, pero ella es bien exquisita en esa parte, y ya a estas alturas conoce muy bien sus gustos, por lo que se sentía complacido de tal atención.

Ya luego del mediodía se reunieron en casa de Akashi para celebrarle, sólo con los más cercanos, piscinada y refrigerio proporcionado por las tres señoritas del grupo. Desde anoche Shintarou ha notado muy extraña a la persona con la que está casado, no quiso meterse a nadar, por lo que estuvo sentada la mayor parte del tiempo hablando ya sea con Akashi o con Kise quien parecía feliz de verla tan radiante e hermosa como siempre.

En la tarde, le cantaron todos juntos sus mañanitas, claro con la locura de por medio, ya en la noche, todos estaban hablando de los tiempos en las que se juntaban, iba a joder y entre otras cosas más. Sin embargo, cierto hombre de lentes quería aclarar una curiosidad con su señora esposa, por eso, pidió el permiso del pelirrojo para utilizar su sala y de esa forma hablar con ella en privado. Por lo visto, estaba a la espera de eso, ya que cuando no más le atajo la mano que está siéndole ofrecida, al ser conducida hasta su nuevo destino, no se percató del cómo posaba su mano más libre en el vientre.

No sabe cómo vaya a reaccionará, pero… esperemos que sea para bien.

No comenzaron a hablar sino hasta después de haberse sentado al frente del otro, preguntándole el si había disfrutado su día, y que si le pareció una buena idea el haber traído a todos los muchachos; le dijo que fue algo exagerado aunque no la culpa porque está segura que la otra ya no mocosa tiene algo que ver en todo esto de, armarle una reunión al Shintarou, porque se le veía muy contenta en las veces que fue a trabajar.

Pero eso no era lo importante en estos momentos, tomó las manos de su esposa y se las besó para verla con más serenidad. Esperando que ella fuera sincera con lo que vaya a preguntarle.

—Aiko… ¿alguna razón por la cual no quisiste bañarte? Pude notar que has tenido mucho cuidado hoy, sobre todo en el cómo te alimentas.

—¿Recuerdas la carta? —Preguntó viendo una afirmativa de su parte—, bueno mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti es que seremos papas, Shin-chan.

No captó la noticia a la primera, y parpadeaba un par de veces sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pensando que se trataba de una broma, la mujer sólo se reía suavemente por la dichosa expresión que cruzaba por su rostro. Eventualmente eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Por qué crees que no quise tener sexo contigo anoche? —preguntó divertida.

—Estabas cansada, supongo.

—No —negó con la misma diversión al reírse—, estuve en casa contigo, es imposible que me cansará así de la nada. Sino que hace ya un mes tengo un retraso.

Volvía a parpadear con la misma serenidad, y le costaba mucho creer su noticia; no es que esté negando que fueran a ser padres tan pronto, sólo tienen dos años de casados. Pero no se imaginó que viniera de improviso, a fin de cuentas, ninguno de los dos se puso a hablar sobre el tener piecitos en la casa.

—¿Fue al propósito? —preguntó apretando sus manos.

—Descuido de los dos —respondía besando su mejilla—, ¿no lo quieres? —preguntó algo preocupada por su serenidad.

—No es eso, digo… me parece bien que concibieras, pero… ¿estás segura?

Sonreía con la misma dulzura tomando sus mejillas para acariciárselas.

—Cuando estuvimos en nuestra luna de miel te dije que me harías muy feliz el día en que tengamos a nuestro primogénito, Shintarou.

La miraba con atención al dejarse acariciar; inconscientemente a los segundos dejaba escapar una sonrisa, una de satisfacción, hace una semana estuvo auxiliando un parto y su compañera le preguntó el cuándo pensaba traer los suyos con su señora esposa, no supo que responderle porque eso no se había hablado con Aiko.

Sin embargo, ya ella venía preparada para eso, porque realmente no esperaba una noticia tan adorable como ésa.

De paso, que si sus intenciones eran sorprenderlo, pues… la condenada mujer ha hecho un muy buen trabajo en esa parte.

Ya no sabe qué esperar del siguiente cumpleaños.


End file.
